Eres Sólo Mía
by xsakuxsasux
Summary: ¿Qué tal si un dia decides alejarte de tu mejor amigo, del cual estas enamorada y confesarle que te gusta otro chico? ¿Y si tu mejor amigo trata de ser mejor que él? ¿Qué pasará? Entran y lean. :


_El anime Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo porque me gusta formar historias con ellos :)_

Paseamos juntos por el colegio como era costumbre junto a los demás; siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, desde pequeños, tú lo sabes bien, aunque nunca te lo diga, pero últimamente estás distante y quiero saber lo que te sucede, así que miro a los demás que piensan igual que yo, y les hago una señal para que nos dejen solos, y poder preguntarte qué te sucede, los demás me hacen caso y en cosa de segundos sólo caminamos nosotros dos, y tú ni lo notas.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – respondes a mi pregunta con otra mirándome sin entender.

- No te has dado cuenta de que los otros se fueron y a demás estás rara conmigo.

- Eso no es cierto, estoy igual que siempre, sólo que hoy estoy un poco distraída, es todo – dices sonriéndome.

- ¿Segura? Bueno, de todos modos, quiero hablar contigo más tarde ¿nos vamos juntos a casa?

- Claro – dices y me dejas solo en el pasillo.

Tengo algo que decirte, y te sorprenderás cuando lo escuches de mi boca, pues no es algo que suela decir seguido, porque aunque no lo creas, sé que me amas y que te preocupas mucho por mí y hasta cierto punto siempre estaré para ti en cuanto lo pidas, pero la pregunta es qué siento en verdad por ti, pues ni yo lo sé, pero aunque suene egoísta, y créeme soy muy egoísta, quiero que nunca nos separemos, y que seas siempre mía, sea en el tipo de relación que sea, por eso me molesta tu distancia conmigo. Más tarde cuando salimos del colegio, te espero en la puerta de éste, pues al ir en salones distintos, así era más fácil reunirnos, te veo a lo lejos y te acercas lentamente a mí, como si te molestara el tener que hablar conmigo, luego de unos minutos llegas a mi lado y comenzamos a caminar a nuestras casas. Vamos callados, parece que quieres que sea yo quien rompa el silencio, y así lo haré.

- Sakura en serio ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto y hago que nos detengamos.

- Nada Sasuke, ya te lo dije.

- Eso no es verdad, no has hablado nada, cuando normalmente no paras de hacerlo, a demás de que quiero saber si te hice algo para que me trates así como si no fuera tu amigo.

- No me has hecho nada.

- Entonces seré directo a lo que quería hablar contigo, ¿es verdad que me quieres más que como amigo? – pregunté mirándote fijamente y tus ojos muestras una gran sorpresa al escucharme, eso es buena señal.

- Claro que no es verdad, sólo somos amigos Sasuke ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – dices tranquilamente, tanto que no sé porqué me dolió, siendo que yo no tengo claro absolutamente nada; debo salir de esta situación incómoda.

- De ningún lado, estaba bromeando, sé que sólo somos amigos, era para ver si te sentías bien – dije serenamente ocultando lo mal que en ese momento me sentía, por suerte, se me da bien aparentar estar tranquilo.

- Ya veo – dices riendo un poco.

- Bueno, entonces, supongo que esa cara de diez metros que traes, es por un chico ¿o me equivoco? – pregunto sonriendo también para calmar el ambiente.

- No, no te equivocas, es sólo que creo que le interesa otra persona – dices sonriendo tristemente y no me gusta verte así, pero en cierto modo también me siento así, porque descubrí algo, estoy enamorado de ti, como no lo he estado de nadie, eres la primera chica que de verdad me interesa y también eres la primera que me rompe el corazón aunque no lo sepas, suena cursi, pero así lo siento por ahora, entonces me acerco a ti y te abrazo.

- Si tanto te interesa, entonces no te rindas, él podría voltear y fijarse en ti – susurro a tu oído mientras me correspondes al abrazo, te lo digo porque haría de todo por ti, sólo para que no te alejes y quizás en un futuro tener algo más contigo.

- Gracias Sasuke – me dices abrazándome más fuerte, y siento celos del tipo que tiene tus sentimientos, porque eso me hace pensar que ya no estaremos siempre juntos y que no andarás a mi alrededor perturbando mi tranquilidad, como habitualmente haces – haré lo que dices.

- Pero que conste, no le puedes dedicar más tiempo que a mí, soy tu prioridad porque gano con el derecho de antigüedad – dije separándome de ti para desordenar un poco tu cabello.

- No hagas eso – dices entre risas que logras contagiarme – claro que no te quitaré tu tiempo, eres el más importante para mí – entonces vuelves a abrazarme y me besas en la mejilla.

- Si, lo que digas, te lo voy a cobrar – te digo y volvemos a caminar, es entonces cuando pienso que no me daré por vencido, e intentaré quitarte a este tipo de tu cabeza, y lo voy a conseguir, porque tú serás sólo mía.

Pasan los días, y no veo que te acerques a ningún chico en particular, porque si, te he seguido para conocer quién es, pero nada, así que aprovecho cada momento que pasamos juntos para insinuarte que siento algo por ti, pero no te das cuenta y eso me desespera, porque sabes que yo no suelo ser cariñoso con absolutamente nadie, y contigo últimamente lo he sido, pero a la vez he notado un pequeño cambio en ti… ahora cuando te miro fijamente tiendes a sonrojarte un poco, pero inmediatamente apartas la cara para que no te vea, y eso me da un buen presentimiento.

Hoy, un día viernes, es la fiesta en casa de Naruto, todos vamos a ir, pero la que me importa eres tú, si no vas, poco me importará quedarme allá; dijiste que el chico que te gusta va a estar en esa fiesta, y espero con ansias verlo allá y tomarle ventaja, para que sepa que tú eres solamente mía y de nadie más.

Estamos en la fiesta, tu estas con tu grupo de amigas conversando y bailando, mientras que yo estoy con los chicos haciendo nada importante, bueno yo si hago algo, te observo, para ver si te juntas con ese sujeto, que de sólo pensarlo me bajan los celos. A los minutos después, nos acercamos a ustedes y comenzamos a bailar todos juntos, obviamente tú estás conmigo, no me gusta bailar, pero por ti lo hago; estamos así por un par de horas, pero entonces te separas de mí de la nada, comienzas a caminar y algunas veces volteaste a verme como diciéndome que te siguiera, y así lo hice, te seguí por toda la casa de Naruto y tu seguías volteando para ver si iba tras de ti, hasta que te quedaste detenida en un pasillo al que no le llegaba mucha luz, entonces me acerqué y me puse delante de ti, luego sonríes mientras me miras.

- ¿Por qué me sigues Sasuke? – dices al apoyarte contra la pared.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntaste y asentí, no sabía explicarte bien el porqué te seguí – entonces te haré otra pregunte ¿por qué has cambiado tu manera de ser conmigo? – dices agarrando mi camisa con tu mano haciendo que acerque mi cuerpo un poco al tuyo.

- Eso es fácil, es porque quiero lograr algo – dije acercándome más a ti.

- ¿Qué es ese algo? – dices abrazándome por el cuello quedando más cerca de mi.

- Que la chica que me interesa deje de pensar en otro y piense en mí – dije abrazándote por tu cintura atrayéndote a mi cuerpo.

- Pues yo sé de una chica que ya piensa en ti Sasuke, aunque no sé si te interese.

- Si es quién creo, entonces me interesa – dije apoyando mi frente con la tuya dejando nuestros labios a escasa distancia.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntas, pero en vez de decirte algo, te respondo besándote de la forma en que quería hacer desde un tiempo atrás, siento que en un principio te sorprendes, pero a los segundos ya me correspondes de la misma manera, estoy seguro, ahora tus sentimientos son para mí y no tendré que preocuparme por ese otro sujeto.

- Sí, estoy seguro – dije después del beso volviendo a juntar nuestras frentes para no apartarme de ti – pero quiero saber algo ¿qué sientes por mí Sakura? Porque tú querías a otro.

- Nunca hubo ningún otro Sasuke – dices sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces la otra vez me mentiste?

- Digamos que sí, pero sólo la parte en que te dije "_Claro que no es verdad, sólo somos amigos_", y sabes lo vergonzosa que soy, entonces fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero lo demás que te dije era verdad.

- Si lo sé, pero hace unos minutos no eras nada vergonzosa déjame decirte – dije sonriendo de lado robándote un beso.

- Eso fue porque noté tu cambio de actitud conmigo, y entonces decidí arriesgarme – dices sonriendo de la misma forma que yo, y aunque haya poca luz puedo distinguir un pequeño sonrojo en tu rostro.

- Bueno, entonces Sakura ¿vamos a otro lugar?

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- No lo sé, sólo quiero irme de aquí – dije tomando tu mano y comenzando a caminar contigo a mi lado para salir de casa de Naruto, en el camino varios se nos quedaron mirando pero no me importaba, era bueno que supieran que ahora **eres sólo mía**.

_**F I N**_

_Bueno aquí esta la primera historia que publico a y espero que a los que la lean les gusta, porque así podré seguir subiendo más historias a esta pagina, ya que desde hace tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo se subían, hasta que le pregunté a una amiga y ella me tuvo paciencia en decirme paso por paso cómo subirla :)_


End file.
